


Something Borrowed

by Not Applicable (not_applicable)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Complicated Relationships, I think I fucked up, Infidelity, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Character of Color, Pining, Romance, Sordid Affairs, Tony Is Messy, Weddings, just lots of high emotions and love declarations, not really an AU I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_applicable/pseuds/Not%20Applicable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then why do you do it?” Rhodey asked, and Tony glared at him soberly, his eyes stating the obvious.  “Oh I know I'm culpable, too, I'm an adult and I can say no, but I'm not the one who's juggling two dudes around.”</p><p>Tony looked away, out across the Manhattan skyline.  Everything sparkled below them and the car horns were too far away to reach them.  It was quiet all the way up there.  It would have been beautiful.  “Because I love you, dummy,” Tony said quietly.  “I can't say no to you.”</p><p>“And you love him, too?” Rhodey asked.  Inside, Steve was hovering beneath the four perfectly balanced Martinis on Clint's foot, ready to catch them if need be.  “Wanna, you know, spend the rest of your life with him?”  Because <i>that's</i> what marriage was.  Not a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

“Steve and I are getting married next weekend. I want you to be in my wedding.”

Rhodey swallowed hard and looked at his phone before putting it back to his ear. He sat down on the tailgate of his truck, which was still half-full of lumber for the deck he was building onto his mother's house.

“Why? Why would you even -”

“Because you're my best friend and I want you to be there.” Tony's voice was dumbfounded, shocked like he couldn't understand, and Rhodey was really fucking tired of having that particular conversation with Tony.

“You don't need me there.”

“Yes, I _do_ , I need you to -”

“Are you gonna make me say it?” Rhodey asked, and Tony went silent. “You are. I know you are, you – you always fucking do.” Rhodey flicked at one of the 2x4s with his thumb. Tony still wasn't speaking, and Rhodey liked it that way. “Has _any_ thing changed? All that shit you told me last year – I mean he basically just _dared_ you to marry him back then, right? Are you even -”

“Your problem isn't with me and Steve, is it?”

“Yeah, it is, actually,” he said, pushing it out between his teeth, “because the last time I saw you I fucked you in the back of my truck and that was only a month ago. Now you're getting _married?_ _Next weekend?_ ”

Rhodey hung up and continued to unload the lumber from his truck. Tony didn't call back and Rhodey wasn't surprised. They were in their forties and acting like fucking teenagers.

 

* * *

 

“Hey man, thanks for coming.”

“Of course. Wouldn't miss it.”

Tony took Rhodey's bags out of his hand and led him right back to the elevator, smiling apologetically all the while. Rhodey had his best suit in a garment bag and was carrying that himself when they stepped into the elevator, and Rhodey stayed silent as Tony punched the button for the guest floor. Rhodey had gone straight to Tony's penthouse because that's what he always did. That's where he always stayed.

“Sorry,” Tony said. “We've got the other floors all set up for guests, so you know it's -”

“No, no, I get it,” Rhodey said. “Honeymoon suite.” He tried to smile.

Tony just ducked his head and grinned, but he didn't respond.

They arrived at the guest floor to find remnants of the other people staying there – Natasha's gym bag, Bruce's dog-eared copy of _I Ching,_ a half-assembled gun that only Clint was scatterbrained enough to have left out, Mjolnir sitting like a brick in the middle of the living room floor. There was a stack of tabloids on a table that they passed as Tony led him to his room for the week, and every cover featured both staged and candid photos of Steve and Tony together: holding hands at a GLAAD event, grocery shopping at 3 am, their official engagement photo that they released to the press. Headlines read _Marriage of the Century!_ and _The Gay Frankie and Annette_ and _It's For Real This Time_ and _True Love At Last for Stark and Cap!_

“This'll be good, right?” Tony asked as they entered the room. Rhodey had the largest room on this floor, complete with a $14,000 bed and south-facing floor-to-ceiling windows. Tony rambled on a bit more even though Rhodey swore up and down that the room was fine, and eventually Tony said, “I just don't want you to feel put-out or anything, that's all.”

“Why would I feel put out?”

Rhodey knew that was a loaded question and judging by Tony's face, he knew it, too. This harkened back to the conversation that they were tired of having, the affirmations that their friendship should prevail over everything else – affirmations that often ended with them fucking with half of their clothes still on and unable to look each other in the eye the next morning. That had happened more than once during Tony's spotty relationship with Steve, during times when they'd be “off” and Rhodey was naïve enough to think that he would finally get his chance. That made it all the more awkward when Steve actually asked for Rhodey's permission to marry Tony last year – Tony's parents weren't around anymore, and that also let Rhodey know how Steve must view his and Tony's relationship. Rhodey gladly wished them the best – any refusal would have laid his jealousy out plain for Steve to see, and sometimes he really did think Tony was in love with this guy. This wasn't about Rhodey's feelings anymore.

“There's gonna be cocktails at my place – our place after dinnertime,” Tony said as he began to ease back towards the door. Smart move to ignore the elephant in the room. “Like nine-ish. See you then.”

Rhodey hung his suit in the closet and unpacked his toiletries in the bathroom – he was the only person that got a private one on this floor. He wondered if this cocktail hour was supposed to be the equivalent of Tony's bachelor party, which would make it Rhodey's problem because he was technically Tony's best man. _Technically_ because Tony and Steve weren't going that whole traditional route, and Pepper admitted to Rhodey that she thought that was because they probably wouldn't make it down the aisle. Again. It was a relief, actually. No one expected huge outpourings of well-wishes from him, then.

Not that he didn't wish them well. He'd had to elbow his way through a throng of reporters when he arrived at the tower, and he told them that he was very happy for his best friend and was excited for the upcoming week of wedding festivities. It would all end in a grand wedding ceremony on the rooftop of the newly-renovated Stark building in Manhattan. He put on his best face and smiled through the blinding camera flashes. He needed the practice – and wasn't that a shame. He'd already been practicing for years.

 

Rhodey took a nap and came out of his room to find Tony's superhero team eating really fancy takeout, paper boxes empty and piled up in the middle of the kitchen counter. There was one box that was untouched and Natasha directed him to it – it was Rhodey's favorite surf 'n turf in New York, from a place so fancy that they actually didn't do takeout orders for anyone besides Tony Stark. Pepper showed up eventually and talking became easier with an older friend around, and after everyone was done eating they were warming up for cocktail hour with a few bottles of their own. It turned out that Thor had learned to make the perfect Martini during a recent visit with Dr. Selvig, and Natasha had perfected her Jack and Coke slammer while hanging out with Darcy.

 

The penthouse vibrated with the joy and energy of the people in it. Tony and Steve sat on the couch together, turned away from each other but holding hands as they both chatted with other people. Tony was talking to Bruce and Rhodey sat on the other side of the doctor, just listening, nodding along and saying very little, but he knew that eventually he'd be dragged into their conversation.

“So did you ever think you'd see this guy get married?” Bruce asked, and Rhodey just knew he was talking to him.

“Yeah, actually,” Rhodey said. Tony's eyes left Bruce's and nailed Rhodey's face, widening just the tiniest bit. “He used to say that about Pepper sometimes.” Bruce gave a good-hearted chuckle and Tony relaxed, leaning back into the couch again. Tony used to say that about the two of them, too.

Rhodey got up to make himself another drink, and he went outside to enjoy it. The rooftop was already being set up for the ceremony so it was empty out there, but he wasn't alone for long before he heard the tell-tale click of Pepper's heels walking up behind him.

“Heya, mopey,” she said, and already Rhodey didn't like where this was going. “You okay?”

He thought about a witty comeback or maybe even a snappy one, but he rarely ever bothered with bullshitting Pepper anymore. “Am I that obvious?” he asked instead as he turned around, and Pepper was shaking her head and approaching with a perfect Martini in her hand as she leaned on the railing beside him.

“I think it's awesome that you came,” she said. “You're a really good friend to him.”

“Too good, sometimes,” Rhodey said. He knew he was just being bitter.

“If you don't wanna be here then you should go. He'd understand.”

“How's that gonna look? I can't – might as well write it on my forehead, you know?”

Pepper sighed and glanced over her shoulder, following Rhodey's gaze. Tony and Steve were facing each other on the couch now, fingers threaded together and smiling, their faces inching closer and closer together as they spoke. Pepper turned back around and gave Rhodey's shoulder a strong nudge as she did so, silently ordering him to turn away, too.

“Don't torture yourself,” she said.

 

It was a nice summer night so Rhodey just stayed on the patio with Pepper for a while, and eventually the party really turned into _a party._ Nothing insane, just party tricks like Thor making lightning appear in the living room and Clint standing on one hand while Natasha balanced perfect Martinis on his foot. Pepper went inside after a while but Rhodey didn't, and Rhodey watched her exchange quick words with Tony before he headed towards the door and out onto the patio, two drinks in his hands.

“Come back inside,” Tony said as he approached, and Rhodey just shook his head and took the drink wordlessly. “Can you still do a handstand? I bet you could give Clint a run for his money.”

Rhodey laughed and took a sip of his drink. It had been years since he'd even attempted a handstand.

“Did you enjoy your dinner?” Tony asked, and Rhodey nodded, smiling, genuinely pleased. Tony had obviously ordered that just for him.  “I thought you might. I just...ya know, I want you to have a good time while you're here.”

“Why wouldn't I have a good time?” Rhodey asked from around his drink, still pretending to watch the action inside.

“Why are you acting like this?” Tony asked, all playfulness gone. “This is supposed to be one of the most important events of my life and you're acting like someone shot your puppy.”

“I'm sorry, Tony, I'm not trying to ruin anything for you.”

“You're _not_ , it's just that...” Tony began, and he glanced around before leaning in and lowering his voice, “Look, I'm sorry about what happened last month. I'm not sorry that we did it but I'm sorry that I was – I got ahead of myself or something, I don't know, and he and I break up and make up so fucking much that sometimes I just don't know what the hell is going on _at all_ between us. And I know that makes it even tougher for you. So let me be the one who's sorry, okay? I know how you feel about all this and I shouldn't be doing shit like that with you.”

They both stayed quiet for a while, almost to mutually savor the moment. Tony Stark was apologizing, and quite sincerely at that.

“Then why do you do it?” Rhodey asked, and Tony glared at him soberly, his eyes stating the obvious. “Oh I know I'm culpable, too, I'm an adult and I can say no, but I'm not the one who's juggling two dudes around.”

Tony looked away, out across the Manhattan skyline. Everything sparkled below them and the car horns were too far away to reach them. It was quiet all the way up there. It would have been beautiful. “Because I love you, dummy,” Tony said quietly. “I can't say no to you.”

“And you love him, too?” Rhodey asked. Inside, Steve was hovering beneath the four perfectly balanced Martinis on Clint's foot, ready to catch them if need be. “Wanna, you know, spend the rest of your life with him?” Because _that's_ what marriage was. Not a dare.

Tony shrugged and turned up his scotch. “Too late now, the ceremony's four days away and my dress has been paid for,” he quipped, grinning, and leave it to Tony to joke around at a moment like this.

“You know what I mean, Tony.”

Tony's expression was serious again when he leaned toward Rhodey, into his space and filling it with cologne and top-shelf whiskey. “Look, let's just go inside,” he said. “The night's young, all my friends are here, _you're_ here...” Tony took Rhodey by the bicep and pulled him up off of the railing, making him stand up straight. “Please.”

“We can go inside,” Rhodey said. “But I'm leaving in the morning.” Tony gasped and immediately went to speak, but Rhodey continued. “I can't do this, man, this is too much. This is taking it too far.”

Tony let out a long breath, and Rhodey was surprised when he just stood up straighter and nodded. “Okay,” Tony said, and he nodded again before pulling at his lapels a bit. “Okay, sure. I'm sorry I even...” Tony sighed and knocked back the rest of his drink. “I'm just really sorry.”

“Me, too.”

Rhodey walked back in with Tony but he continued past the group, going towards the elevator while mumbling about jetlag. People said their goodnights and he didn't turn around to see where Tony stood, to see if he was holding Steve's hand or leaning against him.

He went back to his guest room and changed for bed, and he found a pale blue handkerchief that he'd gotten from his mother – something borrowed _and_ blue for Tony's nuptials. Tony could still use it as long as he returned it, so he laid it out on his bedside table so he wouldn't forget it tomorrow. He supposed he'd just go back to Philly and keep working on his mom's deck, turn off his phone and try his best to avoid every tabloid and news site on the internet. There was no avoiding the talk of this wedding, the _wedding of the century_ some had dubbed it, a superhero wedding, a giant gay wedding between two extremely famous people. It was a dream for some and rightfully so. He understood why some weddings made people happy.

He laid in bed and hoped that it would be clear and bright on Tony's wedding day and that birds would fly around them, that the kiss would be as spectacular as Tony's kisses always were and that his honeymoon in Santorini lived up to his expectations. He wanted Tony to be happy, he really did. He had his opinions about Tony's relationship with Steve and he knew that they were colored by his own desire to have Tony for himself. Rhodey didn't share, he never had when it came to Tony or any of his exes, but Steve and Tony went back and forth so much that it had given Tony entirely too many opportunities to show up despondent at his door at two in the morning. Too often they'd share beers and talk about all the reasons that Tony and Steve couldn't get along sometimes, and then those would turn into all the reasons that Rhodey and Tony couldn't get along sometimes either, but then Rhodey always ended up with Tony shedding his clothes and climbing all over him, mumbling about not being able to say no, moaning and whining that he wished he was stronger.

 

*

 

Rhodey's phone beeped at three in the morning.

_Are you awake?_

_No_

_Then who's typing?_

_Go to bed_

_I'm coming in your room_

Rhodey sat his phone back down on the bedside table and rolled over onto his shoulder, yawning. He heard the door open behind him and he didn't turn around, just listened to the footsteps walking carefully around the bed. He supposed he didn't want to leave New York on bad terms with Tony, but Rhodey was already in bed and he was only in his boxers, and Tony had been drinking. This couldn't go well.

“Are you drunk?” Rhodey asked. Tony paused before he took a seat on the bed beside Rhodey, then turned to face him.

“No,” Tony said quietly. “I stopped drinking when you stormed out.”

“I didn't storm out.”

“It's okay, it was totally warranted. I'm not pissed. I deserved it.” Tony was sitting near him now, close enough for Rhodey to smell his cologne only for the second time since he got there. He wasn't used to there being so much space between them. “They always say it's not too late, you know. Pepper insists that if I called it off at any time, ten minutes before the wedding march, even, that it would be okay. I've still got four days – well, three days now.” They were looking at each other finally, but Rhodey didn't move for Tony. He actually rolled onto his back, away from him a bit.

“It's not a competition,” Rhodey said. He wanted to tell Tony that he wouldn't lose anything by backing out, that constant one-upsmanship was not a sign of a healthy relationship, especially when it led to two people bluffing each other down the aisle, but he wouldn't say all that. That was probably presuming too much, and what he _really_ didn't want was people saying that he begged Tony to call it off or even suggested as much, even though every fiber of his being wanted to plead with Tony not to do this. They could leave right now and just go back to Malibu or somewhere else, to one of those islands that Tony owned, and just get away from all this shit. Get the fresh start that they deserved.

“I know that,” Tony said bitterly. He reached out and took Rhodey's hand, holding it firmly and giving it a warm shake. Rhodey let his thumb rub the curve of Tony's thumb, up and down in gentle strokes. He saw Tony smile in the darkness and his grip tightened, and he returned the touch.

“Gonna miss this,” Tony said softly, and Rhodey agreed, though he said nothing. Once Tony was married he probably shouldn't touch him like this anymore, or in any way that wasn't horribly platonic. He imagined all the hugs and handshakes and he winced, shaking his head, and it was if Tony understood because he ran a hand up Rhodey's arm, caressing from his wrist to his shoulder. The touch was innocent but it made Rhodey break out in goosebumps, and when Tony did it again, this time letting his nails drag carefully across a taut bicep, Rhodey had to shut his eyes and attempt to will his blood from rushing south. It worked about as well as it ever had – which is to say _not at all_ , because Tony was trying to hide a little grin as he ran a hand up Rhodey's arm again and then trailed it around to his collarbone, lingering there before running his hand down Rhodey's chest, his fingertips flicking across an already tight nipple before strumming down his abs.

“Are you sure you're not drunk?” Rhodey asked, his voice shaky by now because Tony's hand was under the sheets and finding it's way into Rhodey's boxers, and he should have been shoving Tony away and yelling about how horribly fucking inappropriate this was, but he was already hard and Tony's hand was warm on him, just holding him for now. “Because, you know, this is pretty fucked up. We really shouldn't be -”

“I know,” Tony said, his hand moving slowly now, squeezing at the top of his stroke as he used his other hand to throw the sheets back. “I just wanna remember, that's all.” Rhodey's erection stood tall out of his boxers and Tony's touch upon it was exploratory, slow and careful like he intended to draw what he felt. Maybe he did. “I don't wanna forget how you look, how you feel.” Rhodey had to bite his lip when he felt Tony's thumb sliding around at the tip of his cock. Tony seemed to perk up at that and he moved a little bit faster, coaxing another drop from the tip of Rhodey's cock, and this time he leaned down and pressed his lips there, flicked his tongue out and lapped it up before sucking hungrily at the head of Rhodey's cock. Rhodey keened up off of the bed and cursed, half at the sensation and half at himself for even allowing this to happen, for not stopping it.

Rhodey knew that there was no way he was going to stop Tony, though, not when he was lingering at the tip of Rhodey's cock before sliding down, making him leak and spreading it back down with his lips and his tongue, sucking him sloppy and carelessly but with a single-mindedness that Rhodey had come to love over the years. Tony paused to kick off his shoes and remove his pants and boxers, going fast and not taking his eyes off of Rhodey's cock, and then he was back on him, pulling Rhodey in to the back of his throat before easing him out, leaving his cock slick and shining in the dim light of the room before he did again, and again. Rhodey squeezed his eyes shut and moaned because he recognized this, he knew that Tony was getting him wet so he could fuck him, and to think that Rhodey had been expecting a goodbye kiss _at most_ out of this trip.

Rhodey's face went burning hot as he watched Tony climb on top of him, and he held onto his hips and helped him ease down, angled his own hips up as Tony sank down onto his cock, tight but smooth and easy, so easy. Rhodey was already sweating as Tony began to move and he just concentrated on helping Tony stay steady above him, thrusting his own hips up to meet Tony's body, not thinking about _something borrowed and blue_ on the bedside table, Tony leaning down and kissing him, _finally._ Rhodey wrapped both arms around Tony's waist and leaned up to meet him, their lips twisting together as their bodies continued their dance, Rhodey's cock leaking more and more and making their sex slick and eager. Tony broke the kiss to moan into Rhodey's mouth, his eyes shut tight and his hands cradling Rhodey's face.

“ _Fuck_ , Rhodey, give it to me,” Tony moaned, spurring Rhodey on, “do me good so I'll remember...”

Rhodey forgot about any hesitation he might have felt before as he leaned up and laid Tony back on the bed, using his hands to anchor his legs back. He leaned down and spit on Tony's hole before working it in with his fingers, and then he spit on his own cock before sliding it back in, all the way in, and he could see the bedside table quite clearly from his current vantage point so he leaned down and kissed Tony's lips as he fucked him with deep thrusts. Tony's hips wiggled eagerly back at him, meeting Rhodey's measured thrusts with his own greedy ones. Tony's cock was leaking between their bodies and Rhodey pressed their stomachs together, watching Tony's eyes roll back at the friction as their thrusts began to make the bed squeak. Rhodey thought about quieting down but hell no, fuck that, this was probably the last time for them and he wanted to give them both something to remember, so they kissed again as Tony began mumbling and shaking, and it wasn't long before his orgasm exploded between their bodies. Tony's hips rabbited at Rhodey, his body tight around him and almost too wet with Rhodey's precome, and he couldn't hold back anymore, just fell forward and let himself pour everything into Tony for the last time.

Rhodey huffed long and hard along Tony's cheek and Tony did the same along his neck, his arms and legs still wrapped around Rhodey's sweaty body. _That was a terrible idea,_ he wanted to say, or maybe _you're getting married in 72 hours,_ but he just did what they always did after they fucked: he rolled off of Tony and they shared a beer, and then they took a shower together. Tony washed Rhodey's short hair for him and smiled sadly as Rhodey rinsed it clean.

“What is it?” Rhodey asked.

“Gonna miss this,” Tony said, shrugging. “That's all.”

 

*

 

Rhodey woke up the next morning and Tony was not in his bed, of course. He went to breakfast, which was more of a large buffet-style brunch that ended up being part of the official wedding festivities. Nick Fury and Maria Hill were there, as was Phil Coulson and Drs. Foster and Selvig and their intern, Ms. Lewis. Steve and Tony sat at the head of the table and there were many stupid congratulatory toasts that they had to sit through, one from Fury and one from someone named Sam Wilson, who might have been the only friend Steve had outside of the Avengers. Rhodey tried to keep his head down and his voice low but something told him he wouldn't be that lucky, and he felt like sinking into the floor when Natasha said, “Rhodey why don't you say a few words? You've known Tony since before he could shave.”

Everyone laughed appropriately but Rhodey could see that Pepper's didn't touch her eyes, and he just shook his head and put a modest hand in the air. “Nah, it's fine -”

“You're basically the father of the bride,” Darcy spoke up, and Dr. Foster gave her a not-too-subtle elbow in the side.

“Our relationship isn't like that,” Rhodey said before he could stop himself, and he looked into his coffee before taking a swig.

“Why does everyone keep trying to make me the bride?” Tony asked, and everyone tittered again, much to Rhodey's relief – and probably Tony's, too.

“Fine,” Rhodey said, and he stood. He knew he'd probably fuck this up but he wanted to try, if only to make it all look believable and to make Tony happy, too. But he knew how to make Tony happy, and it wasn't by doing shit like this.

“I've known Tony for a long time. It's been a long road for him and me. Tony's happiness and his safety are two of the most important things in my life, and I know that Steve makes him happy and keeps him safe.” Rhodey forced his gaze onto the couple, hands clasped on the tabletop and Steve smiling warmly at him. Tony was gazing somewhere into Rhodey's chest or perhaps right over his shoulder, but he definitely wasn't looking in his eyes. “I want what Tony wants. I want him to be happy and to be loved.” Now Tony was looking at him. “I love you, Tony. Congratulations.”

Everyone toasted their mimosas and clapped politely, cooing at Rhodey's kind words, but it wasn't too loud to drown out the sound of Tony saying to him, “I love you, too.”

 

Rhodey opened up his suitcase right when his smartphone dinged with his flight confirmation. He had about three hours before his flight left and he figured he'd spend that time finding something nice for his mom at the duty-free shop. He went to the closet to retrieve his suit, still in the garment bag, and laid it on the bed. The bedroom door swung open and he just kept packing up the few belongings he'd taken out of his suitcase the day before.

“You're really leaving,” Tony said. “You're really not gonna stay.”

Rhodey just shook his head and kept packing his stuff up, dropping razors and toiletries into an expensive leather bag. Tony came and sat on the bed beside his suitcase and stared right into his face, but Rhodey wouldn't return the gaze.

“I can't,” Rhodey said. “Last night actually _happened_ , Tony. We had sex three floors below where your fiance was sleeping, okay?” Rhodey stopped packing and looked at Tony, who held his eye contact but did so shyly, guiltily. “It's one thing for us to fool around when you two are on the outs, but last night – that was too much for me. You're getting married in like two days.”

Tony opened his mouth but nothing came out for a moment. “Aren't you worried about how it'll look?” he finally managed. “You should stay, you don't want it looking like you have a problem with the wedding.”

“I don't give a fuck how it looks anymore,” Rhodey said plainly. “It's not about how it looks. I can't take this, Tony, I literally cannot stand to see this happen, do you understand? I meant it when I said I love you, and I just can't sit around and watch this.”

 _(Call it off. Come with me. Let's go.)_ No, no. Rhodey was tired of always being the one to do the chasing, the waiting around. He was tired of always having to compromise.

“Where are you going?” Tony asked. He was just looking at Rhodey's suitcase, watching him jam his shaving bag and hairbrush into it.

“Guess,” Rhodey said, zipping his suitcase closed, and he was actually relieved to see Tony grin a little.

“Tell your mom I said hi,” Tony said.

That reminded Rhodey – he reached to the bedside table and picked up the handkerchief, then handed it to Tony. “It's from my mom,” he said as Tony examined it. “Something borrowed and something blue. Two birds, one stone.” Tony looked up at Rhodey and nodded. Rhodey could tell he was about to speak, but he didn't want to hear it. He was on a roll – he was about to walk away for good and he didn't want to be undone by Tony's silver tongue yet again. “But you gotta return it. That's what makes it 'something borrowed.'”

Rhodey picked up his suitcase and garment bag, and Tony walked with him wordlessly to the elevator. He thought about telling Tony to stay back, that he had a car waiting for him downstairs and didn't need an escort, but he couldn't pretend to be better than he was. He knew what would happen as soon as those elevator doors closed, so when they did he just dropped his bags and let Tony pull him into a deep kiss. Rhodey slid one hand into Tony's hair and the other around his waist, pressing him back against the brushed metal wall and sucking his lips hungrily. They reached the garage entirely too soon and Rhodey didn't look back as he walked out of the elevator and to the Rolls Royce in front of him, and he watched through the tinted glass as Tony watched the car leave, all the way until they couldn't see each other anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

The supports for his mom's existing deck were all but gone so he spent his first day back in Philly replacing them. He bought the lumber as soon as he got back in town and he worked until dinner time, and when his mom asked why he didn't stay for the wedding he told her the truth.

“I saw that coming,” she said.

“No you didn't,” he said back, and she just grinned. Of course she did.

The following day he was able to get to the meat and potatoes of his work, and it was good because he was able to stay at home and put on his headphones and just listen to music, avoid the radio and the newspapers. Well, he _did_ go out that night to find the news on at a bar, and he walked outside as soon as he saw the footage of Tony and Steve walking out of some restaurant, cameras going crazy and Tony waving at the paparazzi like a beauty queen.

He walked home in a huff, his hands jammed in his pockets even though it was warm out. Tony's wedding was going to be at noon the next day. On the roof of Stark Tower with superhero guests and some famous band playing the reception. He felt his phone in his pocket and removed his hands, even though his phone was off. It had been off since he'd gotten back home.

It was only ten o'clock when he got back to his mother's house. She was gone to her Bridge club and she'd be there probably until eleven or so. Rhodey went upstairs and stopped at the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth – he'd turn in early so he could finish putting down the floor of the deck tomorrow morning, and maybe he'd even get to staining it by the afternoon. He'd need to keep himself busy and away from all media and phones.

He went to his bedroom and his heart nearly stopped when he saw Tony sitting on his bed in a sharp suit, fingers threaded together and a tense smile on his face.

“Are you _serious_ , Tony?” Rhodey hissed, shutting the door quickly behind him for some reason. “Your wedding is in fourteen hours, you dumbass, what are you _doing_ here?”

“I came to return this,” he responded gingerly, and he held up Ms. Roberta's pale blue hanky. “I actually ended up not needing it.”

Rhodey had been reaching out for the hanky when Tony said that, and he paused. “You what?”

“He took it like a champ,” Tony said. “Turns out Steve wasn't actually sure if we'd make it this time either so calling it off wasn't much of a shock to him.”

“Did you tell him why?”

Tony stayed quiet for a moment, then said, “I told him that I had to stop doing him wrong. That he deserved better than all this back-and-forth and so do you. I haven't told him about the other night yet, but...I'll manage it soon. He's a good guy, he doesn't deserve to get shit on like that.”

Rhodey nodded, approving, and then Tony smiled at him and extended a hand, beckoning him to the bed. Rhodey hesitated, wary of Tony and his games. “Look, man, what's this about -”

“What?” Tony said, incredulous, and he stood up. “Are you kidding? Hey guess what – I meant it when I said I love you, too, and _look at me_ , Rhodey. I did the _Runaway Bride_ thing for you! The 'Mrs. Robinson' thing! I have so many apologies to give and so many cancellation fees to pay now...I called off my wedding. I mean the least you can do is let me buy you dinner tomorrow. You know, let me start _there_. Somewhere simple.”

They were facing each other so Rhodey took a step forward, and Tony did the same. Rhodey knew he was cracking a smile because so was Tony, and he asked him, “You didn't break into my mom's house, did you?”

“No, she let me in,” Tony said, still moving towards Rhodey. “She literally screamed when she saw me.”

Rhodey finally laughed and so did Tony, and he put a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony returned the touch before leaning forward to kiss Rhodey sweetly, and then he rested his chin on his shoulder.

“You're taking me to a movie, too,” Rhodey said, and he felt Tony nod his agreement into the curve of his neck before kissing him there.

“I'm sorry,” Tony said in a muffled voice. “This is real, and I mean that. It'll be better this time around, okay?”

“It better be,” Rhodey said, “because when we plan our wedding we're only doing it once, and we're doing it _for real_. For everyone's sake.” He felt Tony smile against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You probably noticed that Steve is a literal shell of a person. I didn't flesh out his character because I didn't want him doing anything objectionable or anything that could be construed as "character bashing." I love Steve and I love Stony and I wanted to respect the character and the pairing while creating some high drama for my OTP. So I figured that the easiest way to do that was to have him be there pretty much in name only.


End file.
